


Sniper Arc

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Faith POV</p></blockquote>





	1. Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith POV

You never process the danger that you're in on the job. Fred does that enough for both of you. . So, you are always a bit surprised that he gets so angry. It's part of your job. What are you supposed to do?

You didn't understand why Bosco had such a problem with you buying a lottery ticket. Sure, you knew that you had a small chance of winning, but it didn't hurt to dream a bit. You couldn't believe that he had gotten you out of line to take Rudy Granger to jail. You were going to make him stand in line and get you a ticket later today because of this. You had just gotten in the car and Bam! You were being shot at. You hit the ground and called in the 10-13.

You know that near death experiences tend to make you horny. From what you've seen, this is a totally normal reaction among the men. You've certainly seen Bos sporting a boner after you've hit some action and he's not the only one. You just don't mention it. Not that you spend a lot of time looking at your partner's unit but you've been partners for so long that you know it happens. You know that Fred sometimes wonders why he gets jumped after work.

So you're standing on the street, trying to stop shaking and trying to help Bos get cleaned up and you can tell that he's shaking from fear and he's hard as a rock and then it happens. Something that you absolutely did not expect. Your shoulder brushes his and at that moment, you feel a jolt so intense that it almost knocks you down. You look at Bosco, horrified, and your eyes meet and then the situation got even worse because you could see in his eyes the exact same thing that was in yours. What was going on? Bosco was your partner, your best friend. You had never even thought of him in that way before. You broke the gaze before Christopher could see and make something of it. Instead, You got the new car from maintenance and headed back to the house and were giving your statements when the 10-13 on Richardson and Trujillo came in.

The message that an officer needs help, so soon after you had been shot at, dried up any improper thoughts you were having and you rushed back into the car.

"What is going on today?" you ask him. He looked at you and didn't answer and then you were there. After the scene was secured, when you had to go back to the house again for a briefing, Bosco grabs your jacket to make his point and there it was again. A flare of sexual heat so intense that you're sure everyone else in the hallway can feel the burn. . What was going on? This was Bos, for crying out loud. You had never thought about him in this way. Never. Well, maybe a couple times after a couple of drinks. But this was wrong. Only, it didn't really feel wrong. And you don't really want to examine why it doesn't feel wrong. During the meeting, you grab his hand for reassurance and he squeezes it and lets it go, but you still feel the heat. A moment later, he grabs your hand again. You keep holding hands briefly and then letting go the rest of the meeting. No one notices. Everyone is too upset and worried to notice.

 

You get back out on the street in that crappy RMP and you could hear Bos bitching about it. You didn't like it either but what did he expect you to do? The other RMP was full of Rudy's blood and brains and he knows it! But, that's was just part of it. This is really scary and you know that you won't be able to tell Fred any of it when you get home. You continue to keep grabbing hands and Bos adds a twist. His fingers caress your palm each time he lets your hand go. Bosco wants to talk about the shooter but you can't concentrate. You can't do anything but make some stupid comment about the lottery.

 

The shift finally ends You end up having to stay about an extra hour. You're dead tired, but you don't want to go home. Fred will be beside himself and you really don't feel like dealing with it.

"Hey, Faith, " Bosco shakes your shoulder.

"Yeah, Bos?" You look wearily up at him.

"You wanna go get a drink? "

"No...I mean yes. I mean...yes, i would like a drink. But, I need to get home, too. I want to see my kids. "

"OK," Bos runs his thumb along your jawline. " We'll make it a quick drink."

You get into his car and you know you don't want a drink. You want to go to his apartment. You try not to think about what that means.

"Bos?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go..."

"What, Faith?"

"Can we go to your place?"

He is silent a long time. " Are you sure?" he finally asks.

"Yeah," you nod.

He doesn't say anything else. He just turns the car towards his street. You lean back and close your eyes and you doze slightly on the way. You wake with a start and you think about guilty prisoners sleeping in jail.

You both get out of the car in silence and you don't speak again until you're in his apartment. He flicks the lights on and then you look at him.

"You look exhausted."

"I am."

"Come on, then".

You follow him to the bathroom and watch while he adjusts the water in the shower. He turns and looks at you and you look back.

"What?"

"You want me in there?"

You nod so fast that you're surprised at your lack of guilt. He looks a little surprised, too. You know that this will be complicated. You are best friends and partners and you are about to cheat on Fred. But right now, none of it matters to you. You look at him and imagine you both in the shower-your bodies sliding together and you are almost shaking with desire.

Bos pulls you into his arms and for a moment, you stay like that, just holding each other. Then, he kisses you, slowly at first and then more insistently. You moan and clutch at his shoulders and he pulls back a little.

You both part and look down and then you undress.

You climb in his shower and he pulls you close again, his mouth recapturing yours.

You feel his erection against your hip and the water runs down and it's much better than you expected. He pushes you apart again and hands you the soap. It's fancy and rich and not Bos and you look at him.

"Nicole suggested it and I've just kept buying it."

"Oh." You giggle and then he hands you the shampoo and you howl with laughter. It's some imported stuff with a fancy label and you can't believe that it is in Bos' shower.

You keep kissing, but somehow you also manage to get washed and shampooed. Bos turns off the water and you both towel off. His body is a lot better than Fred's. You try not to think it, but it slips in anyway. His body is a lot better and his....ok. no. You are not going there. You are not...except it is glaringly true. Bos grabs your hand and leads you into the bedroom and you flick on the small lamp that sits next to the bed because you are not going to do this in the dark.

"Are you absolutely sure?" His eyes look black in the dim light.

"Yes."

He doesn't say anything else. He leans down to kiss you again and you reach out and grasp him and in your hand, he feels huge. He moans a bit against your mouth and your hand stills.

"Keep doing that."

Your hand moves again and his mouth finds your left breast. You gasp at the feel of his tongue against your nipple and your hands grasp his hair and pull him closer. HE moves right and then his tongue is on your belly and then lower. You gasp because this is something that Fred absolutely refused to do and it is wonderful and you are moaning and his tongue is doing incredible things and you come hard against his mouth, against his tongue.

He shifts up against you and kisses you and you can taste yourself and you're not sure if it's gross or not. He shifts and then reaches into the nightstand for a condom. You lie back and try to catch your breath while he unrolls it and then you see him reach for a tube.

"What is that?"

"Lubricant."

"Oh."  
You feel stupid, like you should have known what that was but Fred has never used a condom and you've never been with anyone else, so how would you know? He kisses you again and you can still faintly taste yourself and you decide that it is not gross. You realize that Bos is not even inside you yet and he has been more intimate than Fred has and you're not sure what this means but it seems a glaring statement on your marriage and why you're here with Bos. You resolve not to think about it any more and you gasp as Bos enters you.

K. You said you weren't going to compare the two but it can't be denied. Bosco is much bigger than Fred. You screw your eyes shut and wait for him to slam in like Fred does, but Bosco is not Fred and he isn't slamming but is instead slowly sliding inside you.

"Open you eyes."

You can barely hear his whisper but you open your eyes and you meet his gaze. He is all the way inside you now but he is barely moving. All at once it starts to feel really good again and you begin to move your hips to meet his thrusts. Your eyes drift shut and your hand drifts down to touch yourself when your eyes pop open. Fred hates it when you do that, but Bos whispers."Yes. Do that. Touch yourself."

You do as he says and your eyes close again. He seems content to let them remain closed this time as he's nibbling your neck and one hand has drifted to your breast.

It feels good and you surprise yourself by coming a second time. That's unusual. You hardly ever have more than one orgasm. As your body settles down, he maneuvers you over and you find yourself on top looking down at him.

"Ride me, Faith," his voice is a whisper. You comply and he's licking and sucking your breasts as you do and it feels good and you manage to come a third time and this time he joins you. You come looking into each others eyes. When it's over, he holds you tight and kisses you hard. Then, he reaches down to hold onto the condom and he tells you to slide off. You walk into the bathroom and he follows you in, tossing the condom into the trash. He hands you a washcloth and you clean up and get dressed. When you look up, he's dressed too.

"I'll take you home," he tells you and you nod. You check in the mirror to make sure that Bos didn't mark you. Part of you wishes that he did but you find nothing. You find your coat in the living room and follow him out the door.

The ride to your building is silent. You and Bos hold hands all the way home and he stops in front of your building.

"Do you want a ride tomorrow?"

"No, I'll take the train, Bos."

You squeeze his hand one more time and get out of the car and you really want to see your kids and your hands are shaking as you ride the elevator. You try not to think of what you just did with Bos. You will think about it later.

You get inside the apartment and Fred looks worried. It irritates you because you know that you can't tell him what happened today. You also know that the fact that you can't tell him is part of the reason that you just slept with Bosco.

You stay in the kids room a really long time. Fred watches you for a while and then drifts back into the living room. When you come out of the kids' room, he's watching some late night talk show. You sit down on the couch and lean against the pillows. You're exhausted and you hope that Fred doesn't want to talk. He seems like he wants to so you close your eyes. You don't realize that you've drifted off until you feel Fred's hand on your shoulder. You jump and open your eyes and he looks worried.

"You should go to bed, Faith."

You get up and head into the bathroom. You want to take a bath because you think it will look weird if you don't, but you are too tired. You brush your teeth and stretch out on the bed.

When you wake up the next morning the apartment is empty and you're tempted to call Bos but you don't. You are nervous about work today and edgy and you try in vain to get more sleep. When Fred comes home unexpectedly, you are surprised but again irritated that you have to justify doing your job. You know that this is what drove you to Bosco and although you know that it doesn't justify what you did, it makes you feel better. You explain to Fred why you won't call in sick and he leaves. You take a shower and go to work.


	2. Gotcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith POV

You get to work and Bos is late and Christopher is smirking and you know it's because he's about to hit Bos with another Command Discipline. You feel bad but this situation is between Bosco and Christopher. And, admittedly, Bos brought it on himself by sleeping with Christopher's fiance. You keep telling Bos to apologize, but deep down you know it won't do any good. Christopher is pissed in the most fundamental way that men are and you can't help thinking that when Fred finds out, he'll be pissed in the same way.

 

Bosco doesn't really say anything once you're in the RMP, but you continue the handholding that you did yesterday. You know by the pressure of his gloved hand that you'll follow him home tonight. You're both tense and edgy, taunt with nerves and waiting for the sniper to strike. When it actually happens, you can hardly believe that it is, but you get down and you pray that Bos is okay. You hear him yelling for you and then he jumps into the car and you take off after the sniper, leaving Christopher behind. This is the part that you love and you race along the street. Then you are running and the wind is through your hair and your hat and you feel the adrenaline surge and you know that you are not going to let this guy escape. You and 55 Charlie manage to box him in a junkyard and Bosco manages to shoot him in the ankle. You look at him and you feel hatred for what he did. Sully had told you that Davis was taking Richardson's death pretty hard. You know that Sully was partners with Davis Sr, who was shot in the line and you wonder if this is why Davis is so upset.

 

The four of you are sent back to the house and debriefed by the brass. You are pleasantly surprised when the captain decides to put you all in for medals on this. He put Bos in for two. Christopher decides to still be an ass and makes Bos sign the CD but it's moot now. The commendations will offset the CD and Bos will still be okay for applying to ESU. You don't know what you'll do when he does, because you don't want to be part of ESU. You've thought about taking the Sergeant's exam,but you haven't told Bos this.

 

By the time you're done with the debrief, it's around Ten and Swersky decides that you and Bos can go home early. So the other three head to the locker room and you find a quiet phone to call Fred and tell him that you caught the sniper and you'll be a couple of hours late. HE sounds relieved when you tell him that the shooter has been caught and he sighs and says he'll see you when you get home. He almost sounded happy when he hangs up. You head to the locker room and Sully and Davis have dressed and left. Bos is waiting for you. You are not stupid enough to hug him or show affection in the locker room but he turns around and watches you dress. His eyes seem to devour you and you are almost shaking with desire. You can't believe that you want him this much. Once you finish dressing, you shake out your hair and he tells you he'll meet you by the car . You put your coat on and touch up your makeup. . You;re not sure why you are doing this because you're planning on taking a shower at Bos' place-hopefully with him. But, you want to look pretty for him.

 

He's waiting in his car and you slide in the passenger seat and he starts the car and heads for his place. He reaches for your hand again and you take off your glove and his gloved hand holds yours until you get to a light. Your hand is cold but you're face feels warm as you realize he's taken off his glove and your bare hands entwine, his fingers meshing with yours.

 

You get to his place and you get inside the door and he's reaching for you and you knew it would be this way and you try and push his leather jacket off because you want to feel his skin. You both slide to the floor and kiss for a while.

"You want to take this into the shower?" His breath pants in your ear.

"Hear, then the shower," you reach under his shirt and feel the muscles of his stomach.

He chuckles and reaches for his jacket and then pulls something out of the pocket.

"What's that?"

"Condoms."

"Bos. How did you get that?"

"When we took that asshole to the hospital. I grabbed it there?"  
"Bos!"

"What? I used to do this nurse. I remember where the stuff is. "

You can't help it.It is so typically Bos that you collapse against his shoulder, trying to smother your giggles.

"Faith! What?"

You pull away and look him in the eye.

"It's nothing. It's just...that's so you."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"Yes, Bosco, I love you." You stand up and you reach your arm down to help him up but he doesn't want to stand up. He pushes down your jeans and starts to pleasure you with his mouth. You moan and try to grab the wall. He makes you come twice with his tongue before letting you up.

"Wow," You breath as you follow him down the hall to his room. Even though you're standing behind him, you can feel him smiling. Once inside the bedroom, you're all over each other again. You need to feel his skin against yours and like on the street, he knows exactly what you're thinking and he enters you and you make love like that for a while. Then, he turns over so that you';re on top.

"Ride me," he orders and you comply. This feels different than last night. You feel like you and Bos are one person- one force against the world. You wonder if he feels the same and you come thinking that and he joins you.

Afterwards, he slides the condom off and tosses it into the wastebasket that is next to the bed. Then you hold each other, which you think is weird for Bos but you like it. You're lying there thinking how great it is to be a cop and how good today was and how much you dread Richardson's funeral, which is Saturday. As is tradition, the first and second watch's are switching shifts so that the entire third watch can attend. As a result, you and Bos are going to work a double tomorrow and then go to the funeral.

"Today was a good day," Bosco comments.

"Yes, it was."

"Have you ever noticed? Sully can really drive his ass off."  
"What, you complimenting somebody?"

"I'm just sayin'"

You are both silent for a moment and then,

"I love being a cop", comes out in unison. You start laughing again and he smiles and then you kiss.

"Come on. You need to get home," he tells you, patting your hip.

You follow him into the bathroom and he pulls you into the shower. You don't mess around much in the shower. You feel exhausted from the day. Bos washes you and rinses you and helps you get dressed and you feel terrible. Why are you doing this to him? Somehow, you aren't including Fred in your rationale. How can you hurt Bos by being married to Fred? How fucked up is that?  
"Will you do something for me?" Bos asks as you head for the door.

"What?"

"Do you think you could come over here on Saturday? After Richardson's funeral?"

"Yeah, I think I could do that."

You had actually been thinking about this. Saturday is Fred's day to work and he knows that you have the funeral so he signed up for a double. The kids are going to his mom's house.

Bosco takes you home and Fred is waiting for you. You really want to tell him about your day, but you don't. You just repeat that the shooter has been caught. He looks relieved and you go and take a bath and go to bed because you have to work a double tomorrow.


	3. Intensity

You drop Faith off and head back to your apartment. You didn't want this to happen with Faith, but now that it did you wouldn't change it. You had been feeling different about Faith for about six months. You know that you wouldn't have treated Nicole so viciously if you hadn't been so pissed off that Faith was pregnant with Fred's baby. You told her you felt bad but a small part of you was glad that she wouldn't be having the baby. When she told you she had an abortion, you were upset that she hadn't just told you the truth.

That day with Rudy in the car, you were so scared that she'd be hurt that you forgot to guard it. Somehow she sensed it. You both knew and she grabs your hand during the briefing and then you started grabbing her hand in the RMP, which was more for reassurance than anything else, but it starts to become sexual.

You didn't really believe she would go through with it when she followed you back to the apartment that night, but she does and it's fantastic and it feels funny in the pit of your stomach.

You wonder if being with Faith is the reason you go and find Rudy's mother the next day.

She is pretty much what you expected Rudy's mother to be like but you feel bad that her son is gone. It takes you so long to find her that you are late for work, and Christopher is waiting for this. He takes supreme pleasure telling you that you will get a CD and he will bring it to you on the street to sign it. He is smirking with satisfaction and you walk out thinking,

"Yeah, I still fucked your girl." Which really had been a bad idea. Not because she was Christopher's girl. You really don't give a flying fuck about that. She had been all over you. You are a cop and you have never been in a situation where a woman wasn't 100 percent willing and eager, so if Christopher had been expecting the Virgin Mary, you had definitely done him a favor there. But afterwards, she was clingy and needy and then she went back and told Christopher. You'll never do that again because the fallout is ridiculous. You sniggered at Jimmy's wedding because he's in for the same sort of situation. Sure as he was a sitting here, that girl was going to go and tell her boyfriend that she fucked Jimmy and if he was one of the other bucket boys? Oh, hell! You can't wait for the fireworks. You have been getting along better with Jimmy lately, but you know when all hell breaks loose it will be because that bastard deserved it. And not for screwing, but for pissing in his own pond.

But, now you can't talk. You've managed to screw your partner...except with Faith it really doesn't feel like screwing. It feels..you feel more connected to her than anyone else in your life anyway and the sex is an extension of that. So this is what you're thinking and you go home and go to bed.

 

You wake up the next morning and the phone is ringing . You answer it and it's Rudy Granger's mom, whose name is Lila. She is upset because she doesn't have enough money to bury Rudy and she doesn't want him in a potter's field. You ask a few questions and find out she needs about 400 dollars for a bare bones funeral. You're not sure what comes over you because you offer her the money. She thanks you and all. You tell her to make the arrangements and you'll pay the balance. You hang up and head for the shower. In the shower you jack off thinking about Faith. You feel that this is going to have fallout, but it seems worth it. You asked her twice if she was sure. You gave her plenty of chances to back out, but she didn't. You wonder about that but you try not to think about it. You're determined to go with the flow.

You go over and see Lila. She thanks you and hugs you and tells you that the funeral will be Sunday. She gives the name of the chapel and tells you how much you owe, which turns out to be 500 dollars, but you don't mention the increase in cost. She's lost her son and she promises to pay you back. You doubt this will happen but you pay the money anyway.

You head to work and you're on time. Christopher looks disappointed, especially since his CD is moot because of the two commendations that you have been put in for. Faith is in the locker room and she is already in her uniform. You asked her to come over tomorrow because you didn't want to be alone after Richardson's funeral. Now, you're hoping that she'll agree to come over tonight. Davis comes in looking down, as he has all week. He tells you that he's going to be a pall bearer for Richardson. You didn't think they even knew each other, but you nod and tell him that it's a great honor. Faith tells you that she got you a lottery ticket and you tell her thanks, even though you think the lottery is stupid. You slip the ticket into your pocket and then get dressed in your uniform.

 

It's quieter today, with the sniper caught. Everyone is still a bit cautious, but the day goes smoothly. You and Faith are completely in sync, so the shift goes quickly and you move into the overtime with ease. It is a slow enough night that you and Faith are told to go around four in the morning. She tells you that she is too tired to come over and she holds your hand all of the way home. You don't want to risk kissing her so you drop her off and wave goodbye and you head home and go to bed.

 

You wake up around 11 on Saturday. The funeral is set to start at 1:00, but the visitation opened at 10. You get up and shower and jerk off and put on your dress uniform. . You stop by to pick Faith up and she has on her dress uniform. You;re both silent on the way to the funeral, which is held in a big old church, St. Linus. It seems to go on forever and when the time comes to go up and take the host, you and Yokas look at each other, but you get up and take it anyway. So does Faith. The funeral proceeds to the cemetery and you listen to the bagpipes and you realize you both love and hate bagpipes because you associate them with funerals.

 

After the funeral, everyone heads back to the church. The church ladies or someone serves food and you and Faith and Sully and Davis all sit together. Davis had been pretty upset at the cemetery but he's regained his composure by the time you get to the church. He eats two plates full of food and Richardson's kid comes over and stares at him until Ty takes him on his lap where the kid falls asleep. Richardson's wife comes over to get him but Ty waves her away.

 

You, Faith and Sully head to the bar with the rest of the third watch and Ty joins you about a half hour later. Everyone is waiting to hear the lottery numbers announced and you are watching Faith and then when the numbers are announced no one in the room wins and Christopher calls a toast and you drink and leave. You left your car at the house, which is about five blocks away. You know that Faith will be about 10 minutes behind you. You're sitting in the car when she jumps in.

"Let's go"

You start the car and drive to the apartment and Faith holds your hand the entire way. You get into your apartment and Faith is all over you. You think she looks pretty sexy in the dress uniform and apparently she thinks the same because this is hotter than it' s ever been. You stop and untangle and she suggests you hang up the uniforms, which you do. You pull her onto the couch and at first, you make out with her on top, but she pulls you down and asks you to roll over.

You roll over and decide to go down on her. You're almost sure that you're the first person to do this with Faith. You want to ask her but you know that she'll tell you if she wants you to know.

She tastes very sweet and you make her come with your tongue and then reach for a condom. Faith is very wet from your tongue, but you reach for lube anyway. It was Nicole who taught you this trick. Nicole taught you a lot about sex, now that you think about it. She was fun but you know now that she was just a substitute for Faith. I mean, come on. They wear the same size. They have similar bodies. They 're both blond. They 're both bossy. You know that you're not one of those deep insightful guys but even you know why you found Nicole so appealing at first.

You unroll the condom and slide it on and you enter Faith slowly. She always seems to be waiting for some big slam and this gives you some idea of what Fred's skills in bed are and so you make an effort to put Faith into multiples. It's worked so far.

This is very different from before You are both upset by the funeral and the sex becomes more intense. You can't stop kissing her and she pulls you very tight and you're both looking into each other's eyes when you come. It's too intense and you busy your head in her shoulder and wait for the shudders to subside and when they do, you settle down on top of her and you pull the blanket you keep on the couch over the two of you. You turn on the tv for light and then you both drift off to sleep, still wrapped around each other.  
.


	4. Revelation

You wake up and for a moment, you can't remember where you are. Then you remember and your eyes focus on Bosco's TV. It says 3:30. You sit up with a start, jostling Bosco.  
“ What?”  
“It's 3:30”  
“Oh...OH! What are you going to tell Fred?”  
You don't answer Bos and you get up and go into his bathroom and climb into the shower. You half expect Bosco to come and join you but he doesn't. When you get out he is standing there with clothes for you. Sweatpants that are slightly too short and tight for you and a t-shirt with a skull in a black beret on it. The back says 'Rangers never die. They just go to hell to regroup.'. You often forget that Bos was in the Rangers because he doesn't talk about it much and you smile at the t-shirt.  
“Come on”. Bos is dressed and holding his car keys. You dress quickly and he pulls you close for one more kiss.   
The kiss is as intense as the sex just was. You don't want to let him go but he breaks apart and looks at you.  
“Come on.”   
The ride home is silent. He turns the heater on and you hold hands the entire way. He reaches your apartment.  
“See you tomorrow, Bos.”  
“We have tomorrow off, Faith.”  
You look at him in shock. There is no way. There is absolutely no way you can go a day without seeing him. You realize this and he reads it in your eyes and says,” I'll be around all day, Faith.”  
You don't say anything, just squeeze his hand and get out of the car. You ride up in the elevator and quietly unlock the door. The apartment is quiet. You hang your dress uniform in the closet and take off your coat. You go into the bathroom and you brush your teeth and then you go into the bedroom and slide in beside Fred. He doesn't stir as you get into bed.  
“ Where were you?”   
You were almost asleep and Fred's voice startles you.   
“I passed out on Bosco's couch.”  
Well, that was kind of true. You passed out on Bosco's couch-under Bosco with him still inside you- after a round of mind blowing sex.   
“How was the funeral?”  
“Horrible.” You sit up in bed, but you don't turn on the light. The darkness seems comforting somehow. “Fred, can I tell you something?”  
You tell Fred about standing in the lottery line and Bosco coming and getting you because he wanted to arrest Rudy Granger. You tell him about the bullet that was meant for Bosco's head that Rudy caught instead. You tell him that it was 55-David that had been shot at.

When you finish, Fred reaches over and turns on the light. It isn't all that bright but you blink owlishly at him.  
“Why didn't you tell me this before?” He sounds pissed.   
“I never want to because you always freak out when I do.”  
Fred doesn't say anything for a few minutes and you feel numb with fatigue. You don't realize that you've drifted off until you hear his voice but you're too sleepy to respond.

When you wake up in the morning, the apartment is quiet. You wander into the kitchen and see a note from Fred that he's gone to get the kids and taken them to church. Fred isn't really religious, but he does this every once in a while. You are glad of the continued peace and you take a shower and make breakfast. You are washing the breakfast dishes when they get back. The kids are happy that you're around and you suggest an outing to the Bronx Zoo. Fred and the kids agree enthusiastically.   
When the kids were young, you discovered that a membership to the Bronx Zoo was a great value. It also allowed you to go to the Central Park Zoo and a couple of other places. For 150 dollars, it was a bargain. Out of the five places it allowed you entry, you could find one the kids hadn't been to in a while.  
You spend the entire day at the Zoo and you have dinner in Chinatown. You don't share Bos' love of Chinese food, but Fred and the kids eat heartily. You all head back to the apartment and Fred makes sure the kids' homework is done while you start on the laundry. You have been thinking of Bos all day and now you feel guilty again because you're trying to think of some way to go and see him. You toss his clothes in with the laundry and think about sneaking out after Fred and the kids fall asleep.   
When you get back up to the apartment, Fred is watching TV. There is an open beer bottle on the table. You don't approve of Fred drinking even the occasional beer, but you don't dare say anything. After that last fight about his drinking, you really can't. He hasn't drank more than one beer so you just go into the bedroom. Emily comes in and lays on the bed with you and the two of you talk for a while and then you tuck her and Charlie in. You figure that the clothes are done by now and grab some quarters and go to the laundry room. You are carrying your backup piece because you've actually had to pull it out a few times. You are putting the clothes into the dryer when you feel someone grab you. You reach for your piece and turn around and it's Bosco. He's smiling at you and you press yourself against him and kiss hungrily.   
He kisses you back but then pushes you away.  
“I don't want to get caught making out in your laundry room Faith,” he says, holding out a wrapped box. “ I stopped by because I have a present for you.”  
You look at him dumbfounded. Bosco is definitely not the present kind, so you are very curious about what he brought you.   
You open the box and inside is a smart little pistol.   
“It's a glock,” Bosco says proudly. “ I went to a gun show in Harlem of all places. I bought a bunch of stuff for myself. Spent way more money than I had planned, but I thought you might like it.”  
You do like it. You pick it up and hold it in your hand. Bosco reaches in his pocket and hands you two boxes of ammunition.   
“You should come up,” you tell him.   
“Faith, I can't,” he looks up at you. “ He'd know. He'd take one look at us and he'd know. “  
You realize he's right and you hand the gun and boxes back to Bosco.   
“Take it and keep it until I can pick it up,” you tell him. “ I can't just show back up in the apartment carrying a gun. If you think it will show then maybe it would show on my face if I told them you stopped by to give it to me.”

He takes the three boxes back and he looks so sad that you feel bad.  
“I'll try to come over later,” you tell him kissing his cheek.   
He doesn't say anything as he leaves. You had spread the clothes between 5 dryers and now you realize that the seven minutes your quarter got you are almost up. You wait until the clothes finish drying and then you take them back to the apartment. Fred is lying on the couch, the first beer finished. You look around, but he has stopped at one.   
“I've been thinking,” he says to you now as he sits up and turns off the television. You sit down on the couch and start folding the clothes.   
“ I don't understand how you can put your life in danger like that. Don't me and the kids mean anything to you?”  
“You do. But Fred, it's my job to help people. It's my job to protect people. It's my job to be out there even when lunatics on bikes are shooting at me.”  
Fred is quiet again for a long time. You finish folding the clothes and then you just sit there, thinking about how you're going to try and get over to Bosco's.   
“Would you mind doing something?” he speaks.” I can't handle this right now and I don't want to go out because I know I'll head for the bar. Would you mind going out for a little while? You don't have to stay out all night. I just need some time alone. Do you mind?”  
OK- you know how you're going to get out of the apartment tonight. You grab your cell and dial Bosco's number.   
“Hey. Are you on your way?”  
“Hey Bos. What are you doing?”  
“You better be on your way.”  
“You went to a gun show? What did you get?”  
“You really need to be on your way, Faith.”  
“ Two new guns. Wow.”  
“Actually three with yours and a really cool sniper rifle. Can you come over and see them?”  
“I'd love to come over. Fred wants me out of the house for a while.”  
“I'll come pick you up. Be outside in 15 minutes. “  
“See you.”  
You hang up and tell Fred that you're going over to Bosco's. Fred long ago stopped questioning the inability of you and Bos to go for more than a few hours without speaking.   
“He went to a gun show and wants me to see what he bought.”  
Fred looks irritated at this but waves you off. You are so eager to go and see Bos that you get your coat and hat and kiss Fred goodbye. He is sitting on the couch with his arms folded and you are glad that there are only two more beers in the fridge.   
You go downstairs and see Bos just pulling up. There isn't much traffic tonight and you jump in the car. Bos has the heater on high and you take off your gloves and you hold hands again.

“What was going on?”  
“I don't know. I told Fred about Rudy being shot”  
“You hadn't told him?”  
“No. You know that he would freak. But I'm sick of that. I'm sick of hiding who I am. I'm a cop. I get in danger.”  
Bosco doesn't say anything at this and you both are silent until you get inside his apartment. The second the door closes, you are all over each other again. He kisses you and unzips your coat and pushes his hands under your sweater.   
“Bos, I want to be naked with you.”  
He ignores you and keeps kissing you, but he also starts moving you. You're not sure how long it takes, but several minutes later you arrive in the bedroom. He undresses you gently and then tells you to grab the bed frame.   
Bosco has a wonderful old iron bed with an heavy frame and you do what he says. He has just given you your first orgasm with his tongue when you hear your cell phone ringing.  
“Bos, that's probably Fred. He knows where I am. It'll be weird if I don't answer.”  
Bosco sits up and hands you your pants. You take the phone out and answer it.   
It's Fred and he sounds like he's drank more than two beers.  
“You killed our baby,” he sobs into the phone. Whoa. That throws a dose of cold water on you. “You killed our baby so you could chase after damn rapists and get shot at by lunatics.”  
'Fred. Fred, are you drunk?”  
“So what if I am? I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children. You want to be a cop” Fred spits the last word at her. “You'd be six and a half months along by now. If you hadn't done that.”  
“Fred, can we talk about this when I get home?”  
“I don't want you home tonight, Faith,” he slurs into the phone. “ I've packed your bag. You can go stay at your parents house or on Bosco's couch for all I care. “ He hangs up.

You and Bos look at each other in the faint light of his night light.   
“Do you think he knows?” Bos finally says. “ He's made this way too easy for you.“  
You think so too. You also realize something. Your marriage was over the moment you told Fred about the abortion. You have both been trying since then, but the damage is too great.   
The realization makes you feel hollow, somehow.


	5. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bosco POV

You sit up on the bed and reach for your pants. Fred's drunken phone call pretty much killed the mood.  
“Look,” you say.” Here's what we'll do. We'll go get your stuff. Then we'll come back and have sex. Then you'll wake up and go get the kids to school. Then you'll come back and wake me up and we'll have sex. Then we'll go to the range and try out my new toys. Then, we'll go have a nice lunch and come back and have sex. Then, we'll go to work. When we get off, you'll have it out with Fred if you don't in the morning. “ You're smiling at the end because she's smiling at you.  
“What do you want out of this, Bos?” she asks you.  
“I don't know yet, “ you tell her. And you don't. You're content-for now-to go along with the ride. “Come on. Let's go get your stuff. If Fred is too drunk, we can bring the kids back here. “  
She smiles at you and it's worth the offer. You know if the kids come back there's no way you're getting any and strangely, that doesn't bother you. You have always had a soft spot for Faith's kids.

You both hurry over Faith's to find Fred sitting morosely in front of the TV. Apparently, he ran out of beer and can't get more. He glares at you as Faith checks on the kids and grabs the suitcase he packed for her. She tells him that she will be back to get the kids in the morning and they will talk them.  
“You staying at Bosco's?” He glares some more.  
“Yeah, it's kind of late to be waking up my parents. His sofa will work.”  
Fred grumbles at this, but he made a mistake in saying that Faith could stay with you. Now he can't take it back no matter how much he suspects that you and Faith are going back to your apartment to have wild passionate sex. Thinking of sex with Faith makes your cock jump a bit and you eagerly leave the apartment.

On the ride back Faith is silent.  
“Do you regret this?”  
“What? No, Bos. I'm not thinking of that. I'm thinking how wrong it is that I'm happy that Fred kicked me out of the apartment and told me I could stay with you.”

You smile at this. You really want the sex, now. Your forgotten hard-on has come back with a vengeance. You refrain from gunning the engine and you get back to your apartment. Once inside you grab Faith and say,” Time we finish what we started.”

Having sex with Faith is much different than having sex with anyone else. Most of the women you fuck are pretty sexually experienced whether you want to admit it or not. You know that Faith has only had Fred and you are determined to show him up in bed. Therefore, even though you want to fuck, you go down on Faith again and in the aftermath of her orgasm, enter her. You keep your pace slow and gentle until she demands more. Sex with Faith is so different from anyone else that you are involved in the moment. You don't want to question it. For the moment, Faith has chosen you. She is here with you.

You end up going five times. This proves to Faith that eight was no joke. She seems rather surprised, but pleased and drops off into an exhausted sleep. You look at the clock and are shocked that it is three. You set the alarm for four hours later and go to sleep. Before you drop off, you remember that you had whispered “I love you”: into Faith's ear that last time.

When you wake up, Faith is gone. You look at the clock and see that it is after eight so you go back to sleep. When you wake a second time, it is Faith getting into bed with you.   
“How did it go?” You watch appreciatively as she drops her clothes on the floor.   
“Shitty. Fred is really really upset about the abortion and it is just coming out now.”  
You don't say anything. You are conflicted about this. You felt it was wrong of Faith to just go and have the abortion without telling Fred, but you know that you were also pissed she was pregnant. You didn't want another partner and you didn't really want her giving Fred another child.   
“What's wrong with me Bos? Why can't I be like my friend Holly? She has four kids, a halfway husband and she's happy as a clam. I just couldn't face having to take care of everything and another baby. “  
“Nothing's wrong with you,” you tell her. “ So, what are you going to do?”

“ I think my marriage is over, Bos,” she sighs as she climbs back into bed. “And that has nothing to do with what is happening here, but it makes me sad. “  
“You don't think that you guys will work it out?”  
“No. And, I realized something. I don't want to.”  
You've known for a long time-since before the abortion- that Faith was ready to move on. And, you've always encouraged her to stay with Fred. You've felt that would be best for Charlie and Emily. But, that was before you started sleeping with Faith. Before you realized that you want her in your bed. Before you told her that you loved her-although you don't think that she heard you.   
Still now, you find yourself pulling her close and you start all over again. She seems pleased that you're so amorous, but suddenly she stops.  
“Bos,” she says. “ Look at me.” You do.  
“ I really like this, even though we shouldn't be doing it. But, you should know, I am not expecting you to emerge as an instant Fred replacement. I don't want to stop doing this but I don't want to commit just yet, either. I hope you understand.”  
You release a breath that you didn't know you were holding. You are relieved. You know that Faith married Fred to get out of her parents' house. You can understand that- it's the same reason that you joined the Army and became a Ranger. You needed to get out of your mother's house.   
“I do,” you answer. “ I understand and I feel the same way. Let's just see what happens. We're friends already so whatever happens will be fine.”  
You end up just messing around a bit and Faith gives you a blow job and then you take a shower together and get dressed and go to the range. You shoot for a while and then head for lunch. You decide on steaks, which suit you both. Faith said she wanted Italian and you promise to cook her Lasagna for lunch tomorrow. She laughs at the idea of you cooking for her, but it's not a mean laugh and she's never tasted your Italian cooking.   
You head to work and Christopher has you rousting drug dealers. You chase JJ and he jumps off the roof. Faith hurts her leg, but she isn't really that mad. You spend 2 hours looking for JJ and then you get called to an MVA and you're busy for three hours. Afterward, you take your meal break and Faith is agreeable to Chinese, so you go and grab some fried rice and egg rolls.   
Faith's cell phone goes off while you're eating. It's her mom and she sounds upset. Faith spends a lot of time trying to calm her down. Then, she insists that you go over and see her parents. You have only met Faith's mom once. You have never met her dad. When you get there, her mother is upset about the situation with Faith and Fred. Faith tells her that Fred is drinking again and there are some conversation about the kids.   
Faith doesn't want to tell her mom that the crux of the argument is that Fred is pissed because of Rudy being shot, but finally it comes out. When Faith points to you, her mom seems to look at you for the first time. She gets really upset and keeps saying “ Oh, My God, “ over and over again. This brings Faith's dad out and he's drunk as a skunk and carrying a fucking monkey of all things. Faith is totally red in the face and embarrassed and then at that moment, you get a call so you have to high tail it out of there anyway.   
Faith is really agitated in the car on the way to the call, but she pulls it together on the ride over. You handle the call and then go through the rest of the night. You're sitting on the street and she grabs your hand.   
“ My mom is expecting me to come back tonight,” she tells you. “ I can come over first, though.”  
“Good,” you breath. “ You know that you can stay with me. “  
“ I know, “ she says. “ But it would look better if I stay with my parents. I mean, with Fred and I splitting up, it would look better if I were with my parents. At least, until I can find a place of my own.”  
“ There's a couple of empty spots in my building,” you say helpfully. She smiles at you. You saw how nervous she was about staying with her parents. You remember that she told you once that she married Fred to get out of her parents house and now you see why.  
You're going to make sure and make it extra special tonight.   
You make it through the rest of the shift and you head to your place.   
She is all over you as soon as you get in the door and you welcome the attention. She is kissing you, grabbing you and you kiss her for a while and then lead her into the shower. You like showering with her, as if reliving the day. It was pretty boring but you're determined go get JJ tomorrow.   
You go down on her in the shower and then you lead her to your bed and she turns into a tigress. You are somewhat amused because she is more aggressive with you then she's ever been. You end up lying on your back with her riding you and ordering you not to come. Not that you don't have self control, but she's giving you your ultimate fantasy in real time, which is exciting as hell.   
Afterward, you drive her to her parents and she makes you park a couple of blocks a way and she kisses you fiercely for a while and it is only because it is really cold that you don't get more aroused. You know that she is right to go and stay with her parents, but you really wish that she could stay with you.   
You drop her off and tell her that you will pick her up tomorrow. She squeezes your hand and gets out of the car. You make a mental note to pick up the fixings for Lasagna because you want to cheer her up tomorrow.


End file.
